At present, there are hundreds of polymers that are used in a wide variety of products. These polymer materials differ in their molecular composition and construction, and consequently in their physical properties such as melting point, strength, stiffness, etc. The molecular level differences produce differences in the way in which these materials must be processed in order to produce useful finished products. Generally higher performance polymers capable of exposure to extreme environments are expensive and relatively difficult to shape.
Polymers can be used in their relatively pure form in producing useful articles, or also as the matrix phase in composite materials. Such composite materials typically comprise a matrix phase and a reinforcement phase. With most composites, it is desired that the finished material possess structural and other mechanical properties typical of metal.
To achieve the desired structural properties, the reinforcement phase is typically maximized and is comprised of a fibrous reinforcing material. The orientation of the reinforcement fibers is usually controlled to produce the highest strength and stiffness of the finished material in the desired direction or directions. Various filler materials can also be added to pure polymers or polymer composites to increate durability, or simply to decrease the amount of the relatively more expensive polymer which is used. These fillers are usually roughly spherical in shape, and do not function well as reinforcements because the spherical shape does not allow much load transfer by shear.
Graphite fiber is one material that has been added to polymers for reinforcement. Examples of finished products incorporating polymers and graphite fibers are golf club shafts, fishing rods, etc. The graphite material in such products is typically comprised of long fibers which are woven and specifically oriented within the material to maximize strength of flexibility in a given direction.
The primary intent of this invention was to create stronger polymer composite materials at reduced cost. Other advantages may be achievable by practice of the various aspects of the invention as will be appreciated by the artisan.